Dusk
by Can'tFightAnEclipse
Summary: In need of a better summary but: Bella is turned into a vampire before she moves to Forks...
1. Transformation

I will continue if you guys review! This is my first fanfiction by the way..

**Disclaimer**: All Hail Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

I kept running, dodging in and out of the trees effortlessly.

I'd been running for days at the same pace, my breathing remaining perfectly calm and consistent.

I wouldn't stop running.

I didn't know how this happened. My human memories were dim, clouded by the unfocused vision I had used to possess.

I focused multiple times on recovering my very last human memories, but they were irretrievable; blank. The only memory I could recover was the feeling of darkness and agonising pain. I wanted to die; I wanted the burning, excruciating fire to disappear.

I still wanted to die.

I traced the scars embedded on my left arm. Multiple crescents ran from my wrist to my elbow. The scars may have looked transparent to a human against my chalky skin, but then again their eyes were clouded by a constant fog. My vision was much sharper. I moved my long, pale white fingers towards my neck and then traced the scattered scars that scampered just above my collarbone.

I could tell I had I only just escaped.

I would have preferred death over being a monster. The constant fire in my throat craved human blood constantly. I prayed that a humans' scent wouldn't cross my path whilst I kept running aimlessly, but this was ultimately inevitable. My sense of smell was accurate and unmistakable; if a human came within a few miles radius of me, I wouldn't be able to resist.

I knew I had to stop myself from running, though my instincts were against me. My body propelled me forwards, searching for the pulse of warm human blood to satisfy my thirst. I had to concentrate with all my strength of mind to stop myself.

I stood, as still as stone, underneath the great canopy that blocked out the feeble, struggling rays of sunlight. I exhaled deeply and a scent hit my nose, not a humans' scent but still somewhat tempting. Half a mile away I heard scattering thuds made by delicate hooves.

Intrigued, I ran quickly in the direction of the scent. I reached my destination within a few seconds to see a peaceful antelope, grazing on the forest floor.

Without thinking, I lunged at the unalarmed antelope, piercing the thin membrane and quickly sucked out the blood. My instincts completely took over. My thirst was so desperate that I settled for the blood of an animal.

The fire remained - a constant, burning ache - but was now not as dominant. I realised there were alternatives to being a monster.

***

* * *

It was still hard, but not _as_ hard anymore.

After I had discovered I could satisfy my thirst enough to think rationally, I ran into a very small outskirt town a few hundred of kilometers away from Phoenix to use a pay phone. I took as many safety precautions as I could. I didn't want to encounter a human on my mission; I became strong enough to resist the sweet, inviting scent humans possessed, but I didn't know if I could handle a face to face confrontation.

I knew I was in desperate need of a cover-up story, something to protect Renee from the fact that I was a vampire. I could never tell her. And if I did, would she ever believe me? No, only if I _showed_ her. I couldn't do that.

I decided to tell my mother I was attacked by an animal and had to endure intense plastic surgery to cover and fix the wounds. Her voice was concerned, but yet not quite as shocked as I had imagined. I was certain there were points of my story she was unsure of, but regardless she didn't ask any questions. She didn't want to traumatise me any further.

Renee was just thankful that I was alive.

I almost had a heart attack, metaphorically of course, of what my mother told me next. _I_ wasn't the first one to tell her about my accident.

I had been planning for days how to explain my extensive absence without any external contact, but that had been covered by a mysterious _Doctor Rallente_.

Doctor Rallente? I thought relentlessly. I hadn't even visited a doctor in the past months. How was it possible that there was Doctor to confirm this all? Especially due to the fact the accident and surgery was fictional, made up to disguise the fact I was vampire.

I was bewildered for days, I was unable to find reasoning. An explanation was _impossible _to find. Then again, I believed it was impossible that vampires existed before I turned into one. Maybe I needed to have more faith.

I gave up on trying to find out who he was. The Doctor hadn't left any form of phone number or address. Maybe he wanted to remain anonymous, and silently protect me.

This mysterious Doctor Rallente knew more about me than anybody else, and I trusted my secret with him entirely. He had helped me hide the fact I was a vampire. He gave me the choice to live discreetly. That's everything I could ask for, and more.


	2. Resurgance

I make typos/grammatical errors a lot so just ignore them. I try my best to proof read but I always miss a few.

This chapter is short. Sorry also for the lack of dialogue/reflecting on previous events instead of actually writing them as they happen,

if that makes sense?

Anyway, on with the story.

**Disclaimer**: If it wasn't for Twilight, I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

I sat enclosed by thick walls that blocked out the powerful sun rays from shining upon my pale white skin. Phoenix was a difficult place for me to live.

I stared deeply at my self into antique framed mirror hanging upon the cream wall. I moved my hand to the right, and the reflection mimicked.

My reflection didn't feel like me. I looked and felt so different. I was a monster, a _glorious_ monster, but all the same.

My illuminant skin was alabaster white and my facial features were flawless. My mahogany hair hung loosely from my head, falling in loose waves to my waist. My eyes were black with a subtle red glow towards the insides of my pupils. I was glad the previous fierce, fire-red colour was slowly fading.

The scorching heat from outside wavered into the house. I could feel the warmth but it wasn't uncomfortable. My abnormally cold temperature kept me refreshed and cool. Instead, it was the blazing sunshine kept me trapped inside. If the light hit my chalky skin, it would sparkle like thousands of tiny diamonds, reflecting in patterned formations. A guaranteed traffic stopper.

I was lucky I discovered I could shine in my lengthy months of solitude.

I remained sitting down, as still as stone. If someone had passed me, they may have mistaken me for a marble statue. It was unnecessary for me to move, but I knew I had to break this habit.

I knew I had to _act_ human, though I was far from it.

I stood up rapidly, raced to the television set, turned it on and returned to the faded sofa. Human eyes wouldn't have caught this movement.

_Act human. Act human_. I repeated in my head. But walking slowly seemed so unnatural.

My eyes set on the screen of the television. A girl with high cheekbones and unnaturally blond hair waited impatiently. She shifted her weight slowly from one side to another, and occasionally glanced uninterestedly at her nails. I raised from the sofa, slower this time but still too fast to be human, and mimicked her actions.

I felt like a complete idiot, but it was worthwhile, and surprisingly difficult. I had the urge to do the actions unnaturally quickly, or to simply just stand still.

I practiced for hours, for days, knowing that perfecting human traits was essential to living inconspicuously in this world. I couldn't hide inside forever, letting the protection of my home act as a cage to the outside world. It had been a few years since the transformation and I believed I was almost strong enough to resist the temptation of human blood comfortably.


	3. Reposition

Thanks for some of the kind reviews you guys have written.  
Also please if you are going to write a review that is negative, please make it constructive critisism. Saying it's lame doesn't really help my writing skills/make me want to continue writing so just keep that in mind.

I'll write more as soon as I can. I'm pretty lazy so don't expect it too soon :)

Disclaimer: S.M.

* * *

I despised the cold weather, but I knew I couldn't survive the blazing sun in Phoenix.

I brought myself to the decision to move in with Charlie. My father lives in Forks, Washington which conveniently is the wettest place in the continental U.S. - perfect conditions for a vampire.

Fork bears an almost-constant cloud cover and rain almost every single day. Phoenix gets 3 to 4 days of rain per year, if _that_. I knew instantly the weather would depress me. I had always liked the warm weather and the glaring sun, that was until it made me sparkle.

Forks was my chance to have a fresh start. Renee had described every detail of my accident and surgery from day one to Charlie. I was grateful for that. Charlie wasn't much of a talker, or one to share his emotions and discussing such a sensitive topic would be difficult for him. I had inherited that from him.

My cover-up story continued to work rather flawlessly. Recently I had discovered I couldn't age, that I was frozen eternally in the body of a seventeen year old. That wasn't unexpected, but still a shock when it hit me. I was happy I could blame the plastic surgery for my lack of aging.

I convinced Charlie not to tell anyone about the accident or the surgery, I didn't want sympathy or attention. I'm more of the suffer-in-silence type. It would be easier if I started a clean slate.

I hadn't visited Forks since I was sixteen, a year before my transformation. That was five years ago. Charlie wanted to give me time to completely recover. It was hard for him not to see me, I could tell that in the tone of the voice he had when he telephoned me every month or so. I was glad to provide him with the company he yearned for.

I told Charlie I was going to pretend I was seventeen, as I had missed out on too much school in the four years I spent recovering. What he didn't know was that I actually still _was_ seventeen. I was trapped in this non-aging body eternally. He could never know that though.

I stared observantly around my small room. It remained exactly the same as from when I was a baby, except for a cot had been replaced with a bed. Charlie had also added a desk and a prehistoric computer. I promised Renee I would keep in touch through email. I exhaled in deeply, though it was unneccessary. It felt more natural to breathe, to have a sense of smell. I caught a whiff of Charlie's scent floating from downstairs. It triggered an uncomfortable sensation in my throat but I knew I wasn't thirsty. I made sure to hunt before I arrived in Forks

It was odd living in a house with a human. During my years of "recovery" in Phoenix I had spent most of my time alone. Renee wanted to stay with me, but I saw in her face how it pained her to be away from Phil. He had recently been offered a ball contract in Jacksonville and I wanted mom to be there to support him. She was safer with him than me.

After long years of practice and patience in solitude I knew I could live with Charlie without plunging at his throat. If I killed him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I didn't _want_ to be a monster.

"Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yes?" I replied in my musical tone. Even after years of being a vampire, I still wasn't used to my perfect, honey smooth voice. I'm not sure if Charlie was either. I had never really explained my change in voice.

"Dinner."

_Crap_. I had no excuse for that. How was I meant to explain my lack of appetite for regular food?

"Uh, I'm not really hungry. Sorry." I called from my room. I'd have to think of a better excuse in the future.

I decided to join Charlie downstairs out of courtesy and manners. I walked down the wooden stairs, barely making a sound. _Nice and slowly, _I repeated as my foot delicately touched each stair. I had to keep my well practiced charade.

When I got downstairs, Charlie was sitting on the wooden table surrounded by three unmatched chairs. He was eating cheese and macaroni from a ceramic bowl that was arranged in a mushy fashion. Maybe I'd have to cook.

"Ready for school tomorrow, kid?" Charlie said between mouthfuls.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said truthfully. I couldn't put this off any longer. Tomorrow was my ultimate test at being human.


	4. Amalgamation

I really should start on my English assignment instead of writing this,

anyway here it goes..

* * *

I placed the dark brown contacts into my eyes to disguise the red tinge of my irises, knowing they would disintegrate in a few hours time due to the venom in my system.

That would get annoying.

I grabbed the keys to my faded red Chevy truck that Charlie had bought from a family friend, Billy Black. I was ecstatic to find out that Charlie had bought a car for me. That was unexpected. A Chevy would have been the exact car I needed when I was a fragile, accident-attracting human – stong and sturdy.

It was difficult not to drive exceedingly fast. Fast felt natural and comfortable. Although, the fact that my truck was incapable of exceeding 60 miles per hour helped me keep inconspicuous.

_Act human, act human_, I chanted in my head.

Before enrolling in school, I had made sure I was thoroughly prepared; I had studied hard every night for the last year. It was simple to absorb the information with the perfect photographic memory I now acquired. I would ace all my classes with ease.

I took a wide right turn into the Forks High School. I wouldn't have known it was a school if it wasn't for the wooden sign positioned towards the front entrance. My eyes rapidly examined the school. Dense, deep green trees were scattered around the clusters of brick buildings that looked more like houses than school rooms. Everything was _too_ green here. It gave a sensation of an alien planet. Forks depressed me, but I had no choice.

My eyes were drawn towards a car park near the front gates, but by the lack of cars I sensed it was off-limits to students. I didn't want to wander around lost, so I parked there quickly and walked, as slowly as possible, into the small office.

After a quick explanation, generic welcoming speech and a transfer involving a map of the school, I left the room and headed back to my antique truck. Students were now piling into the school and I joined a queue of cars. I drove as slowly as possible, and turned into the small student parking lot. I glanced across the car park, observing that my truck fit in perfectly. The nicest car in the lot was a silver Volvo.

I took a deep, long breath before I placed my white hand on the door handle. Today was going to be hard. So many sweet appealing scents would trigger the fire-like sensation in my throat. I ha_d_ to resist, I could not let my vast days of practice be squandered.

I opened the door slowly and stepped gracefully out the car. I hadn't tripped or fallen over since my transformation – and I still wasn't used to that. I was used to being a klutz; I previously was a magnet for accidents with my complete clumsiness. This newly attained gracefulness felt odd, like it didn't belong to me.

I opened my navy blue umbrella and positioned it over my dry head. I listened softly to the soft, calming sound of the rain hitting the materials' surface, trying to preoccupy myself from the delicious human scents that were wavering towards me. _Pitter patter pitter patte_r.

I paced myself as I meandered across the asphalt. I glanced around to see every set of eyes looking directly at me. Didn't they know it was rude to stare?

I noted that some of the males had their jaws drooped, others were gawping whilst others were staring in disbelief. I wasn't accustomed to large amounts of attention. I was overwhelmed, but tried not to let it show. I suppose I _am_ beautiful, but does that really count when deep inside you're a monster? My beauty is trap, it's designed to allure you in – it's the skin of a killer. I resisted a shudder.

I continued walking until a girl in a dark raincoat approached me. She had long brown hair and a generically popular appearance. She flashed a smile towards me, and as she confronted me her scent hit my nose. It was strong, and tempting… I tried to focus my thoughts elsewhere. I could resist.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. You must be Isabella Swan," the girl said. Her voice was friendly, but seemed a little shallow. I could tell she was an extravert – she was the only person so far with enough guts to confront me.

"Bella," I corrected her in my musical voice. I _knew_ Charlie had been calling me Isabella behind my back.

"Well Bella, what class do you have first?"

"English.. with Mr. Mason."

"Oh, so do _I_! Do you want me to show you the way?"

"Sure," I replied, not quite as enthusiastically as I should have. I would have preferred to walk alone, but I knew it was in my best interests to at least attempt to blend in.

Jessica made small talk as we walked towards our English classroom until the monotonous bell rang. We entered the neutral coloured classroom one by one and assembled at small plastic desks.

As I walked into the class room, Mr Mason gawked at me. If I was still human I would have blushed a tomato red, instead I just looked towards the ground. After the embarassing exchange he sent me towards the back of the classroom. I was grateful he didn't make me introduce myself infront of the class. I already had enough attention.

Mr. Mason explained that we were currently studying Faulkner. _Easy_, I had done it before. I sat patiently through the hour lecture ignoring the constant burning ache in my throat. _I'm not thirsty_ I convinced myself over and over.

After class we streamed out into the cosy cafeteria. I had the urge to walk fast, but I kept a leisurely pace. When we reached the canteen line I talked lightly to Jessica and focused on the small human habits I had practiced. _Shift your weight to the left. Glance at the ceiling. Play with your hair. _It felt unnecessary and unnatural to move, but I felt like I was doing a convincing job. I collected my food, though they were only props to add to my charade, and walked towards a table surrounded with Jessica's friends. Mike, Angela, Lauren, Ben, Eric… I heard her voice trail off. I couldn't focus on the jabber spinning out of Jessica's lip glossed lips. I was preoccupied at the five immensely beautiful people sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria.


	5. Fixation

Here's a mini chapter,

it's pretty much a 'filler'

and it's pretty close to the book but I promise in future chapters I will have original material.

And updating regulary is getting hard as my assignments are getting stacked on, grr.

* * *

I glared at the round table in the far corner of the crowded cafeteria. Five extremely beautiful people sat there, barely talking. Three were boys, whilst the other two were girls. They were perfect, _inhumanely_ perfect.

The foremost of the girls had ink black hair, cut in a pixie-like fashion. She was extremely short and petite, barely reaching over 4'10".

The other girl was the complete opposite, yet still strikingly beautiful. She had golden blonde hair that curled softly into the arch of her back and a perfect figure likely to be seen on the front of _Sports Illustrated_.

Of the boys, the first had brown curly hair and the physique of a body builder. He looked too old for high school. Muscles intertwined around his thick arm that he wrapped effortlessly around the blonde girl with the perfect physique.

The other boy had blonde hair, an excellent form that was muscular, but not as built as the brown haired boy. He was sitting next to the petite, black haired girl and wore a look of pain across his perfectly sculpted face.

The last boy had strange cooper hair intertwined into a messy array. He was the most boyish looking and was rather lanky.

They were all so different in appearance yet they all shared the same pallid skin. I couldn't tell who was more beautiful, the blonde girl or the most boyish of the males with the bronze hair. They looked more like Greek gods and goddesses than anyone had the right to. They seemed too perfect to be real.

"Who are _they_?" I said sweetly in my honey-consistency voice. I flicked my head towards the table surrounded by the five flawless students.

Every member of my table shifted towards me, their eyes excited by the sound of my voice as I suddenly became interested in making conversation. The boy to my left, Mike, seemed _too_ excited. A large, white smile lit up across his generic face.

"The Cullens," Jessica said softly.

I titled my head casually and creased my eyebrows to invite her to extend her response.

"Well, there's the Hale Twins, - the blonde ones. Their names are Rosalie and Jasper. The one with the curly brown hair is Emmett Cullen, and the short pixie looking one is Alice."

"And who's the one with the strange copper hair?" I asked, trying to keep my tone rather uninterested. It was difficult.

"Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." I hinted a clear case of sour grapes in her tone. Had she previously been rejected?

"The Cullens are all adopted by Doctor Carlisle and his wife, Esme. The weird thing is that they're all _together_ together, except for Edward. Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper…"

I turned around to glare at the table again. Edward was staring intensely at our table, his eyes – black in colour – focused upon my face. The Cullens looked strangely similar in appearance to me, the pale skin, the beauty... But could vampires exist in such large numbers? How was it possible they had kept their charade up so well?

How was it possible I had kept _my_ charade up so well? I hadn't slipped yet, although the scents wavering inside the room, unable to escape, made my throat burn intensely. My muscles started to tense.

_Act normal Bella! _I chanted in my head.

I wasn't normal, and I started to think neither were the Cullens.

* * *


End file.
